monster_promfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Vanderbilt
Introduction= "Miranda Vanderbilt (19), a sweet mermaid princess who was as cute as she was genocidal." '' '- Miranda's introduction '''Miranda Vanderbilt is one of six main love interests in Monster Prom. She is voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos (@ChristineMCVA). Appearance Miranda is a mermaid, with pastel yellow fins and ears, and her eyes are blue. Her skin is a light pink color, and her hair is a bright shade of pink. Her hair is long, going past her hips. A small golden crown sits on her head. = Outfits = Miranda's default attire is a short sky blue layered dress with spaghetti straps and has a pair of sandals with small blue bows on them. She has a bracelet of pearls and a gold bangle bracelet on one wrist. Miranda's alternate outfit is a pink and white striped button down with a black bow at the collar. She wears high-waisted grey shorts with the hems turned up, revealing a pattern of grey and white vertical stripes. She wears thigh high socks and pink flats with a bow on them. When in the Auditorium, her stage costume is a yellow gown, and golden flats. She wears white elbow length gloves. Her crown is taller and has green gems on it. Her prom outfit is a light blue ball gown with a large bow on the front chest area. She also has a teal corsage on her arm. For the F*ckin' Hot update, Miranda received a limited time outfit where she wears a matching blue top and skirt. The top has different shades of blue and has light blue lace straps, and the skirt is also adorned with the same lace. She accessorizes with a hat that has a blue bow on it, and a leather shoulder bag. The bag has a golden crown charm on it, which matches her bracelets. Her That October Holiday outfit was based on what The Interdimensional Prince wears. She wore a white dress with short sleeves and a bright blue cape. The dress was decorated with blue curlicues and neon pink trim at the hems, and had yellow star buttons. She wore long white socks with ankle boots. Miranda's accessories included a headband with a golden crown on it, white gloves, and a rose. Miranda's The Gift Update clothes consisted of a light brown coat, tan sweater, a teal colored skirt with buttons, and a teal scarf. She had gold bracelets on both her wrists, and the gems in her crown were white. Snow was on her head and shoulders. Stat Requirements Short Multiplayer: 7+ Charm and 7+ Money Long Multiplayer: 10+ Charm and 10+ Money Short Singleplayer: 9+ Charm and 9+ Money Long Singleplayer: 13+ Charm and 13+ Money |-|Gallery= Gallery miranda-ending-success.png|Miranda's Prom Outfit miranda-ending-failure.png|Miranda rejecting the player. mirandathrone.jpg |Secret THRONE Ending. mirandarevenge.jpg |Secret REVENGE Ending. Endingorgy.jpg|Miranda in the ORGY ending Liampromking.jpg|Miranda in Liam's PROM KING ending Miranda's_Party_1.JPG |Secret PARTY Ending. Miranda_True Calling.jpg|MIranda True Calling Ending (Kickstarter update) Miranda Death 17.JPG|Miranda's funeral portrait in the EEL ending Pmp3.jpg|Miranda with Damien in the PRANK MASTERZ ending Yellow miranda.png |Polaroid with Oz. Oz and Miranda.png|Polaroid with Oz. (Second Term) Red miranda.png |Polaroid with Amira. Amira and Miranda.png|Polaroid with Amira. (Second Term) Green miranda.png |Polaroid with Brian. Brian and Miranda.png|Polaroid with Brian. (Second Term) Blue miranda.png |Polaroid with Vicky. icon_npc_miranda.png|Miranda Head Solo Phonestc.jpg|Miranda with Vera and Liam Miranda's auditorium outfit.jpg|Miranda Auditorium Costume Miranda's Fckin' Hot outfit.jpg|Miranda's Fckin' Hot outfit Miranda's Gym outfit.jpg|Miranda's Gym outfit Miranda's Second Term Outfit.jpg|Miranda's Second Term outfit Miranda's Alternate outfit.jpg|Miranda's Alternate outfit Miranda's That October Update Outfit.jpg|Miranda's That October Update Costume Miranda's The Gift Update outfit.jpg|Miranda's The Gift Update outfit miranda.png|Miranda drawn by her sister Bellanda Pisces - Miranda.jpg|Miranda as a Pisces Polly Liam Damien Fusion.jpg|Fusions of Miranda & Liam and Miranda & Damien Brian Miranda Fusion.jpg|Fusion of Brian and Miranda Dahlia Miranda Fusion.jpg|Fusion of Dahlia and Miranda mp-miranda.gif|Miranda sticker by Tom Eccles, from Beautiful Glitch's official Giphy account |-|Personality= Personality Miranda is cute and polite, in contrast to her family, which is a tyrannical and genocidal undersea monarchy. Despite her cuteness, Miranda was raised believing things like murder and genocide are fine, which show in her treatment of peasants and serfs, and using execution and intimidation to keep her others under control. Her family also has a long lasting feud against the airpeople, and as she shares those ideals, she is seen in several events planning actions against them. She is fairly innocent, not knowing much about sex and believing it should just be used to determine who is a good suitor. She is very driven to find a prince, resorting to things like poison apples, or dating sites. She owns many serfs, having one for practically everything she does, including eating. How she stays alive is a mystery, but in a lunchtime event, the player speculates they feed her through an IV while she sleeps. She enjoys princess movies, tyrannical regimes, cat videos, complicated silverware, and emojis. Her love for silverware She does not like Game of Thrones (Even falsely calling it a "documentary"), and uprisings that overthrow the main power system such as riots, and coups d'états. She is frightened by the thought of a revolt in her kingdom, despite the poor treatment she openly admits to. However, she does not know it's wrong. |-|Relationships= =Friends= Damien LaVey: As both Miranda and Damien are royalty, they occasionally discuss ruling over kingdoms, and even worked together to rule a small city in an event that can trigger. Damien's very aggressive violence is quite different from Miranda's more unassuming violence, but they are both big fans of using force to gain or maintain power. Liam de Lioncourt: Miranda's attempts to make Liam popular "again" in Liam's PROM KING route show that she cares for him. She has also made a "Frowny Liam Scale" to judge how upset he is, which further evidences Miranda's caring attitude towards those close to her. Polly Geist: Miranda, a strong advocate for the use of serfs, encourages Polly to get her own during certain events. Scott Howl: Scott and Miranda are both enthusiastic and cheerful, and strongly support each other. They are on good terms, and Scott often helps Miranda plan and execute attacks against the airpeople, like throwing water in the sky. Vera Oberlin: Miranda's yearning for a prince can get on Vera's nerves, since it contrasts with her feminist ideas. The two can relate however, since they use violent tactics, to keep ruling in Miranda's case, and for business and personal gain in Vera's. |-|Choices (Spoilers)= Monster Prom's Stupidest Pop Quiz Ever! During the quiz through two different questions, you will choose two of your classmates to start romancing. Here are the answers to give to start with Miranda. |-|Misc.= List of Serfs Throughout the course of the game, and several events, it is made clear that Miranda has several serfs. Trivia * According to her Steam trading card, she has several sisters, and is the closest to Bellandahttps://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/753/743450-Auditorium?filter=monster%20prom. * Miranda used to believe the cartoon series My Little Pony was a documentary. When she found out it wasn't, she became angry. This is revealed through the player's thoughts when Miranda gets one of her tests back in an event. * As revealed through the REVENGE ending, Miranda was a part of the water polo team for Spooky High. * Unlike most of the love interests at Spooky High, Miranda is explicitly a virgin. This is evidenced by her naivete when it comes to sex, but she explicitly describes herself as such during a failed event where the protagonist calls her a "concert virgin", and she complains about warlocks trying to tempt her into the woods to defile her. * Miranda's name is a modification of the Latin word mirandus, meaning "to be wondered/marvelled at". Her sisters Laudanda, Bellanda, and Amanda follow this trend. ** Her family name comes from the Vanderbilt family, one of the wealthiest families in America that that gained financial and social prominence thanks to their shipping and railroad empires, as well as other industrial and philanthropic interests. *She is a Pisces. References Category:Characters Category:Love Interest